This invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus. For example, this invention relates to an apparatus for copying image data from a section of an image memory.
Logical Image Controller MN8617 User's Manual (second edition), published by Matsushita Electronics Corporation, pages 7-12 and 47-55, discloses image processing in connection with copy and transfer of image data in an image memory.
It is advantageous to increase the speed of image processing. In addition, simple image processing is desired.